


For Airachnid's Amusement

by ilaac98



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breeding, Episode Divergence, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivalry, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), big cummies inside the bussy, valve licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaac98/pseuds/ilaac98
Summary: While Starscream and Airachnid are walking through the Harbinger in search of the relic, Starscream says one snarky comment too many and Airachnid snaps. She will humiliate him for trying to make her look stupid in front of Megatron. And what could be more humiliating and amusing than to force him to overload?Chapter 1: Airachnid fingers Starscream inside the Harbinger to put him in his place. (Plays during the episode "Partners")Chapter 2: Starscream meets his first Insecticon in a cave and Airachnid finds great entertainment in ordering it to have some fun with the seeker. (Plays during the episode "Crossfire")(includes a scribbly mini comic inside)
Relationships: Airachnid/Starscream (Transformers), Insecticons/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89





	1. Airachnid plays with the seeker bussy

**Author's Note:**

> I had no beta-reader for this, please forgive any errors (and feel free to point them out kindly)  
> Enjoy!

Everything was quiet in the dark corridors of the Harbinger’s ruins. Only a few lights were still active after the crash that tore the ship in half. No one had been in here for many stellar cycles and the air was engulfed in darkness and silence. Until Airachnid and Starscream walked through the hallways in search of an ancient relic. Walking around a corner and then coming to an end in front of a wall of dirt. Starscream helpfully informed the spider, that the ship had been torn in half. And this was the end of the first half.

„How far away is the other half!?“ Airachnid barked at Starscream. That fragger had withheld valuable information on the Harbinger from her on purpose!

“I’m afraid that information is… need-to-know~” Starscream repeated Airachnids own words against her with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

The spider growled at him. She couldn’t STAND the smugness Starscream radiated while he dared to ridicule her this way. Oh, she would teach him to respect her.

Before Starscream could dodge or even react, Airachnid shot her spider webs at him, effectively tying him up on the spot and making him fall on his front with a painful ‘THUD’. He struggled, still stunned, but couldn’t move away as his arms where trapped tightly against his body by the sticky net. Shocked from the sudden attack, the seeker turned his head back to stare at Airachnid who was approaching him from behind. She was now the one with a self-satisfied look on her face. She studied the trapped seeker on the ground before her.

Seeing the proud air commander tied up on the ground and struggling helplessly brought her great delight.

Starscream was still struggling. “What are you--??” He tried to yell the question before he was rudely cut off.

“You’re trying to make me look like a fool before Megatron!” Airachnid leaned down and pointed at him accusingly. “Have me return empty handed while you locate that weapon yourself.”

Starscream shuddered as he felt her body lean over his back. “How DARE you accuse m-- “

Again he was cut off. “How would you like it if I made YOU look like a fool, hm? Humiliate you like you are trying to humiliate me?” She leaned further down and closer to his face, almost lying on his back if it weren’t for her spider legs keeping her raised.

Starscream gasped in fear when she whispered right into his audial. “What if I showed you your place?” She emphasized her threat by reaching forth and tracing Starscream’s jaw with a dangerous claw.

He shuddered at the feeling of her breath against his helm and her sharp talon sliding up his jaw.  
“P-please, I was kidding! Let’s just forget our little quarrel and move on!”

Airachnid smirked. Feeling the seeker underneath her and hearing his fearful voice did something to her. At first she was going to rough him up a little, to teach him not to disrespect her. But as she felt Starscream wriggling under her, she got an even better idea.

“Quarrel? What quarrel? It was just harmless teasing, Starscream. No need to get so worked up.” She told him, yet made no move to cut him loose.

“Oh… Well, good we cleared that up- uh. Then, you may release me now.” Starscream said nervously. Airachnid let one of her claws travel down his back and it felt like she was going to tear the web apart. But then Starscream suddenly felt her servo cup his aft. He gasped at the unexpected touch.

“What do you think you’re doing!? I told you to free me, not touch me!” he yelled out.

Airachnid responded by fondling his aft and rubbing between his legs. “Relax, Screamer. You’re always so loud…” She caressed his valve cover from behind and whispered into his audial again. “Don’t get you turbines in a twist over some harmless touching. I’m sure you actually like this~”

“What?? No, I don’t like being touched by a wretch like you! Release me NOW!” Starscream started to writhe in his bonds in an attempt to get away. But with his arms being trapped against his body and Airachnid on top of him, he couldn’t do much. He was so confused and embarrassed by this escalation.

Airachnid kept up the intimate fondling of his panel and his valve started lubricating involuntarily. “Wait, stop! If you keep-“ before he could finish the warning, a loud click indicated that his panel had slid open.

Airachnid reached her free servo forth to stroke Starscream’s face in a gentle manner. “See? I told you, you like this~”

“No! I didn’t… this isn’t what it… it’s not-“ Starscream stammered embarrassed. He couldn’t believe how quickly his panel had opened from her repulsing touches.

“Shhh, it’s alright.” She soothed him mockingly.

“Why are you doing this?? You said we had no quarrel and that it wasn’t big deal! So, why are you humiliating me like this now!?” He whined and tried to turn his face away from Airachnid’s disturbingly comforting servo.

Airachnid smirked sadistically at his confusion and embarrassment. “I’m not mad, Screamer.” She lied.

“I just want to have a little fun with you, that is all. Maybe you will be less irritating all the time after this…” She reached around his face and grabbed it, covering his optics and pulling his helm back.  
“I will make you feel good.”

She wanted him to overload from her touches. Feeling him and touching him however she wanted while he’s helpless. The perfect way to put him in his place and humiliate him.

Starscream’s optics were suddenly covered by a dark servo and he felt the panic rising in him as his vision got blocked. The other servo that had been feeling around his aft slid between his legs again, with obvious intention.

“Airachnid, wait! I-I’m your c-command officer- GAH!” He squeaked when Airachnid’s digits slid over his bare valve.

The femme’s servos were met with slick folds and a swollen anterior node. “Oh, how cute.” She mocked him.

Starscream felt how she started rubbing his node gently and he detested the faked lovingness of the gesture. He began to pant and lubricate more and he realized that he would overload if that glitch of a spider kept up the insistent rubbing. He tried to writhe away once more but Airachnid pressed herself down on his upper back more.

“Hah… Ah… no…” He panted when the rubbing stopped and one digit was pushed inside his slightly relaxed entrance.

“You have such a cute little valve, Commander.” She teased, using his title to make fun of him. After all, his military position actually meant nothing to her. Especially not when her “superior officer” was tied up on the dirty ground and getting fingered.

After thrusting her index finger in and out of him a few times, she added a second one and alternated them pushing inside. Starscream’s valve began to lubricate more, to his own embarrassment, and the two digits slid in and out smoothly.

“Ohh… Hnng…” He tried to suppress the little noises of discomfort but failed. Starscream began to rattle one of his clawed servos in an attempt to get it free.

“It’s alright. No need to stay quiet.” Airachnid breathed into his audial.

She increased the alternating pushes of her two digits and pressed deeper into his valve. She explored his inside and rubbed over interior nodes.

“Ohhh…” This time Starscream moaned and he immediately felt ashamed for the involuntary sound. He kept trying to wriggle his arm free. The web was still firm but getting a little more loose.

Airachnid kept dragging the tip of her digits over just the right spots and the seeker released more gasps and moans of pleasure. Airachnid grinned darkly. She knew Starscream would be as sensitive as a virgin but she wasn’t expecting this to go that well. She loved the way his valve clenched around her digits every time she curled them around and those pathetic moans were music to her audials.  
He was too easy…

Starscream tried to focus on getting his arm free but it was becoming increasingly difficult as he felt those accursed digits rubbing and exploring his valve thoroughly. The pleasure was becoming more and more overwhelming and he dreaded the moment where he would overload. He wasn’t going to let that wretch go this far!

After a few more moments of struggling he had finally loosened the bonds enough to slip his arm out! “I’m not going to let this continue, you-!”

Airachnid was surprised that Starscream could free his arm, but reacted by adding a third finger and slamming her three digits in and out rapidly.

“Ah-ah-hhh! Ohh primus!” Starscream cried out from the stretch. Also from feeling Airachnid hitting his inner sensitive nodes dead-on. He could only claw at the ground with his freed servo, helplessly pawing at the ground as he couldn’t focus on anything anymore. As Airachnid still covered his eyes from behind, he openly moaned and squeaked from the unwanted pleasure and drool began to dribble down his chin.

“Airachnid- ah! Slow down! I’ll… p-please- AHH-“ he tried. But it was already too late. Starscream was overtaken by his overload and he screamed from the overwhelming sensation between his legs. His whole body shook and his thighs tensed tightly together, trapping Airachnid’s servo.

She didn’t mind at all and was rather amused by it. She peered at the trembling seeker under her. His pitiful whimpers and moans amused her to no end and she couldn’t help but chuckle as the seeker unconsciously trapped her digits inside himself.

“Ahh… Ohhh…” he calmed down after a few moments and went limp, still panting. His thighs relaxed and Airachnid pulled her digits out with a wet squelch. Absentmindedly, she wiped her fingers clean on his wings and smiled to herself as she noticed the puddle between Starscream’s legs. “You sure lubricate a lot. Looks like you really enjoyed yourself, Commander.”

Starscream heard her degrading comment but couldn’t find the strength to answer. He was still drooling and his optics stared forward unfocused. He wanted to hide away, from his shame. He overloaded from Airachnid’s touches… even though he hated her!

Airachnid stood and took in Starscream’s whole frame one more time before she turned to leave. “This was fun, Starscream. We should repeat this sometime~” She said in a gleeful voice as she walked away, leaving Starscream tied up, dripping, and humiliated on the dirty floor.

A little scribbly thing i did for this: (it doesn't show on mobile, idk why, here's the rule34 link as well: https://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/3381091#search=Starscream )


	2. Insecticon fun times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airachnid holds Starscream's servo while he gets his valve eaten out, then fucked by Airachnid's pet. There will be delicious valve eating and breeding. and of course Airachnid being creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo i cant believe i got this second chapter done! it's almost three times longer than the first chapter and i hope it will be worth the read! As always, i apologize for any english errors or strange phrasings.

The insecticon’s deadly claws barely missed Starscream, who yelled out in surprise and ducked just in time to not get hit by the giant talons. Starscream was shocked by the giant bug’s sudden outburst, though he DID bring this upon himself by whacking and provoking the insecticon…

He fled towards a small hole in the cave wall, hoping he would be safe in there from the angry creature chasing him. Just before the insecticon could pounce on him, he flung himself into the hole, just big enough for him to jump through.  
The insecticon could not follow him, but Starscream didn’t have time to feel relieved because the creature was still trying to grab and claw at him and he had to press himself further into the hole and out of the insect’s reach.

“Fine! Keep the energon!” Starscream shouted angrily to mask his fear. “I hope you choke on it!”

The insecticon pressed its arms further into Starscream’s hidey-hole, trying to get ahold of the seeker’s legs. It roared and huffed and kept getting more irritated, the longer it tried to grab at the seeker unsuccessfully.  
Just when Starscream thought the insecticon would give up, it managed to grab his ankle and it didn’t waste a second to pull the frail jet out of his spot.  
  
“Ack! No, no, NO!” Starscream wailed and struggled in horror as the giant insect tugged at his leg roughly and before he knew it, he was out of his hole and the creature was holding him down by his shoulders.

It dug its claws into the terrified seeker’s shoulder armor and leaned down to roar right into his face. Starscream screamed and shook his helm. “Please wait! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! The energon is all yours, it’s all yours, so PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!!!”  
He stared pleadingly into the insecticon’s visor, his optics wide with fear for his functioning.

The insecticon leaned down further until Starscream could feel its hot intakes on his face. He shut his optics tightly and leaned his helm away when drool dripped onto his cheeks.

“P-Please… Please…”

“My, my. What do we have here?” A new voice appeared, a few meters away to Starscream’s left. A familiar voice. The voice of a femme that Starscream hoped he wouldn’t have to hear ever again. Starscream’s optics snapped open and he spun his helm around to see Airachnid sitting on a boulder.

“The Decepticon’s Second In Command… a damsel in distress.” She smirked down at the dumbfounded Seeker who was still trapped by the giant creature. Both he and the creature were staring at the dark femme.

“I-I’m not-!“ Starscream began and Airachnid cocked a doubtful eyebrow at him.  
  
“I have everything under control!” The seeker blurted out which brought the insecticon’s attention back to him. It growled at him and opened its maw to reveal teeth upon teeth and Starscream shrieked as his vision was filled by the horrendous view of the creature’s mouth.

“GAHHH! NO WAIT- I DO NEED HELP! AIRACHNID, HELP ME!!!”

Airachnid snapped her digits and said in a firm voice “You there. Cease what you’re doing right now.”

The insecticon halted its attempt to swallow Starscream’s entire head. Though, the creature kept its hold on the trembling Seeker, it retreated its ugly helm and closed its maw. Starscream let his helm fall back and panted in relief. Then his gaze met Airachnid’s and confusion washed over him.  
“Why… Why did the insecticon listen to you?”

Airachnid smirked at him. Why couldn’t she just answer him without smirking at him like that!?  
“The beast and I are somewhat related. You might even say we are of… one mind.”

“Then tell your other processor cell to release me!” Starscream snapped. He knew that being rude wouldn’t do him any good now… but he just couldn’t control himself! And he really didn’t want to be trapped underneath that brainless creature anymore.

“Spitting out demands already? I just saved you from being eaten alive.  
I think a ‘Thank you, Airachnid’ is in order now.” The spider taunted, her voice disgustingly sweet.

Starscream just huffed at her.

At that, Airachnid got up from her boulder and approached the two mechs.  
“I said.” She knelt down right next to Starscream’s helm and stared at his wide optics. “A ‘Thank you’ is in order.”

Now, both the insecticon and Airachnid were leaning over him and Starscream got really nervous. He locked optics with Airachnid and suddenly the memories of her molesting him in the Harbinger assaulted his processor. He REALLY did not like his position right now. With a shaky voice he spoke up.

“Thank you… Airachnid. F-For saving me…” He averted his optics.

Airachnid reached out a servo and patted the scared seeker on the helm. “There, that wasn’t so hard, was it? As much as I enjoy inflicting pain on others, I do appreciate good manners…”

Starscream flinched at her touch. He would have to wash his helm later.

He wanted to get up and get away now… “Uhm… Are you going to make it release me now?” Airachnid watched him. “Please?”

Starscream smiled nervously

“No.”

His smile dropped.

Starscream’s sparkbeat jumped at her answer. Her sweet smile sent shivers down his spinal struts. Then his face was gently cupped by her small servos and she gazed down at him lovingly. He knew where this was going.

“Please… please not again…” he whispered.

Airachnid leaned down to take a close look at Starscream’s face. The insecticon was watching the two small frames curiously. It could feel… a strange desire in its Queen’s mind.

“What do you mean, Sweetie? I made you feel so good the first time. I can still remember how the proof of it felt on my digits~.”

“No… I tried not to- please, I didn’t-“ Starscream pleaded. The first time he tried to command her to stop.

“Shhh. I’ll make you feel good again. And this time I even have an insecticon at my disposal, so this should be even more fun!”

Before Starscream could continue his useless pleading, Airachnid addressed the insecticon who looked at its queen with anticipation. “Have fun with him. Prepare him well.” She nodded at the creature, giving it exact orders through their bonded minds. Every perverse idea the evil femme had, ran through the insecticon’s processor until the primitive creature knew what it must do next.

It suddenly moved off of the terrified Seeker who immediately wanted to jump up and run but then his servos were grabbed and yanked at by Airachnid. Before he could free himself from her much weaker grip, the spider used her sticky webs to cuff his wrist together and glue them to the ground above his helm. He HATED being tied up and being defenseless. He was beyond horrified now.

Meanwhile the insecticon wrapped its giant claws around Starscream’s slender legs and spread them apart. Starscream struggled and wailed when he saw the creature’s face hovering between his thighs.

“NO! Get away from there! Get away from me!” He tried to kick his legs out but the giant insect had an iron grip around his calves. It inched toward his closed valve panel until Starscream felt its hot, moist, breath on his cover. He tried to wriggle his bound arms one more time and attempted one last kicking before the insecticon’s long, drooling, glossa lolled out and lapped over his closed panel in one, slow, drag.  
  
“HNN! Nooo…” Starscream panted out.

Airachnid watched Starscream’s expressions closely from the side.

The insecticon then pressed its tongue against his panel and swirled and wiggled over it eagerly. The panting seeker felt the drool seeping into his seams and he whined when more pressure was applied to the slithery tongue on his panel.

“This is- ah… disgusting…” he whined and writhed his hips. He felt the tongue lapping at his valve cover over and over and he hated the stimuli he received through it. “Wait… no-!” the seeker whimpered when he couldn’t stop his cover from slipping open to reveal his lubricating valve. Starscream wanted to phase through the ground from the shame.

“Stooop… uh- ah…” The insecticon of course ignored Starscream’s protests and wasted no time to get to work. Starscream shut his optics as he felt the slimy tongue lick over his entire valve, slicking him up between his mesh folds, lapping over his anterior node- “Uh… ohh…..”

Tiny moans and whimpers escaped the silver seeker’s mouth as the creature began to lick over his bundle of nerves like a thirsty dog. Starscream’s valve was now lubricating a lot and the wet tongue was slicking him up even more. The glossa slithered up and down between his valve lips, making Starscream moan involuntarily. He sobbed as he was feeling unwanted pleasure from the slick tongue stimulating his node. He valve was being licked at by this dim, mindless, insect-beast and he couldn’t do anything but wriggle his hips a little. He whined quietly when the pleasure was becoming too intense and he thought he would overload soon.  
He didn’t want to overload! The wet tongue felt so slimy and filthy and it made him feel sick but his valve was feeling so good…

Until the long glossa’s tip dipped between his folds to tease into his entrance. Starscream freezed up and flung his helm towards Airachnid whose gaze had traveled to watch the seeker’s cute valve getting licked.

“Airachnid! It’s going to- It wants to-“

“Shhh. It’s alright my dear Commander. You took my fingers so well, surely you can handle a little valve eating?” She traced a claw down the seeker’s jawline and smiled at him sadistically.

Starscream’s optics were as round as plates as he pleadingly stared up at her. He felt the tip of the tongue circling his entrance teasingly, then dip inside a few inches, only to pull out again and drag over his hole. Tears welled up in his scared optics. “B-But your fingers weren’t so big…”

The femme just smirked at him darkly and Starscream knew there was no way to avoid this. Airachnid’s wish to humiliate and play with him for her amusement would become reality. Again.

Starscream was just so adorable the way he looked at her with those wide, scared, optics. She almost couldn’t wait to let the insecticon actually frag him. But she wanted him to be slicked up and stretched first. It would be more fun to force Starscream to enjoy it. Oh, he might just offline from the shame and embarrassment… It had been so good to feel him overload and clench around her fingers,  
it would be even better to make him overload because of some wild insect creature humping him. Not to mention how much it would fill him up…

Starscream began to plead once more when the tongue pressed its wet tip into his entrance again.  
“Airachnid… please stop this… ah...” The glossa slipped inside a little deeper, widening in girth.

“Ah! Airach- Oh! Ohhh….” The glossa wiggled deeper into Starscream’s slick heat. The insecticon purred at the taste and happily swiveled its tongue around. It was so glad that the queen had stopped it from killing the silver jet in time and now he would get to frag the cute little thing! But first, it’s going to thoroughly enjoy this exquisite meal…

Starscream’s valve lips were stretching around the thick glossa entering his insides deeper and deeper. Tears were streaming down his face now and when he noticed Airachnid observing his reactions, he shut his optics and turned his face away in embarrassment. He could feel his entrance widening to accommodate the thick tongue that grew in girth the further it wiggled inside. It slid into him easily, all the drool and his own lubricants had slicked his valve up well.

The seeker was shivering and whimpering by the time the wet appendage was so deep inside him that he could feel the tip rubbing against the panel to his gestation tank.

“Ah… Airachnid… uhn…” He panted out. His optics were still closed shut so that we wouldn’t have to see the insecticon between his legs and Airachnid staring at him like a freak.

“Yes, my dear Commander?” She loved how Starscream breathed out her name.

Starscream tried to intake evenly. “It… it’s so deep… It’s so slimy and disgusting… Please make it pull it out…”

Starscream’s little voice was too cute. He has truly perfected his pleading skills through millennia of working under Megatron. Airachnid chuckled. “But you are doing so well. If you can’t even handle this, how are you going to handle its spike?”

Panic washed through the seeker when he registered what Airachnid had just said so nonchalantly. “WHAT!? You can’t possibly- Look at this beast! It would tear me apart!! You can’t-“

“I can and I will, Sweetie. But don’t worry about that now. Just enjoy what you’re being given to.” Airachnid reassured him and leaned over him to caress his face lovingly. Mockingly.  
Then her grip on his helm tightened and she leaned down to press her mouth against his.

“Hmm!!” Starscream protested weakly, stunned at the sudden and unexpected kiss forced upon him. His optics stared at Airachnid’s as she pressed her tongue against his closed mouth. She was still intensely staring at him, watching every little change in his expressions. He gasped when the fat tongue inside him made a sudden squirm and Airachnid dove her tongue into his mouth, French-kissing him roughly.

The tongue that had paused its motions during their small chat, picked up the agonizing wriggling again. This time while being lodged deep inside the seeker’s tight heat. His mesh folds were being spread apart the thick slithery appendage as the insecticon happily tasted Starscream’s inner walls thoroughly.

Starscream wanted to moan and whine but the spider femme was still muffling his wordless complaints with her own glossa. When she finally pulled away, the squirming seeker was breathless, though not breathless enough to not voice his confusion.  
“Uh- Wha…What w-was that?” he breathed out, his face flushed.

“Forgive me…” The femme faked her sheepishness. “I couldn’t contain myself, when I saw your faceplates flushing and your optics staring into mine with such delicious fear…”

“Y-you’re h-horrible… Ah!” At that remark, the insecticon pulled its tongue out completely, only to thrust right back in again. It continued to undulate inside him.

“No need for compliments, my dear seeker. Though they are appreciated.” Airachnid smiled.

Then, Starscream felt the web on one of his servos being removed. Airachnid had reached up and freed his servo closer to her. He didn’t ask why and immediately began to lash out at her with his freed claws. She, of course, had expected it and moved out of his reach.

Starscream then tried to free his other servo but was stopped when the insecticon began thrusting its tongue in and out of his valve in quick, powerful, pulls and pushes.

“Ahh! Ah! Oh! P-Primus!” He moaned at the feeling of the thick glossa leaving him and diving back inside continuously. His free servo was desperately clawing at the rocky ground underneath him from the intense stimulation, until Airachnid grasped it and gently held it with both of her much smaller servos. The squirming seeker wanted to shake the touch off, being highly uncomfortable with her touches. But then the creature’s hungry tongue plunged especially hard and deep inside his valve and his claws closed around her hold. He gripped Airachnid’s servo back tightly when the slimy glossa kept penetrating his little valve hole vigorously and he could feel lubricant and drool dribbling down his aft. His valve was so slicked up that obscene, wet, squelching noises echoed through the dark cave alongside the silver seeker’s pants and whimpers.

Airachnid watched him lovingly as she commanded her creature to keep this up via their bonded mind. She petted the once proud air commander’s servo soothingly as all he could do was hold onto her for dear life, tiny “Ah, ah, ah” noises escaping his drooling mouth.

His valve was starting to feel overwhelmingly good and he was nearing his first overload, the vile creature forcing more and more moans out of him.

“Oh… no- ah, ahh… Ahhh!”

When it stopped its thrusting, lodged deep inside, and began to undulate and massage his inner walls, Starscream couldn’t silence his cry as he overloaded hard. His servo unconsciously clutched to Airachnid’s in a death grip from the intensity of his overload and his valve clenched hard around the thick, slimy glossa.

“Ohhh! Ah… uhn…” Starscream squirmed when the glossa kept wriggling inside him to prolong his climax. His optics rolled back and his trembling thighs tried to press together from the overstimulation but they were still being held apart by the insecticon. The slithery appendage soon stopped its ministrations and slipped out of his quivering valve, now clenching around nothing.

Starscream’s entire frame went limp, his legs slumping to the ground when the insect released its grip around them. For a moment he just lay there, a panting mess, his wings and legs twitching every now and then as he still felt a pleasant pulse in his drenched valve. The insecticon hovered and licked its maw, enjoying the lingering taste, while Airachnid gazed at the seeker. Drool and transfluids were leaking out of swollen valve lips and his inner thighs were glistening with moisture.

Starscream was still regaining his intakes but words found their way out of his mouth anyways.  
“W-will you let me go now?” He looked at her with annoyance and worry in his optics.

Her glance left his cute, wet valve and met his tired optics back. “But I already told you what’s next, dear Commander.”

He remembered.

“You see… while you were enjoying yourself with your new friend here,” she patted the insecticon on the helm who gave a little, happy purr in response, “I came to a conclusion. While an insecticon is a powerful soldier, I would feel a lot better if I had more than just one… Why, a little army would be nice to have, wouldn’t you agree?”

Starscream didn’t like were this was going.

“And that’s where you come into play. Now don’t look at me like that, you’ll be fine~. After all, you seem to like your new friend.” Airachnid lighty squeezed Starscream’s servo in a reassuring way. Only then did he realize with disgust that he had been holding onto her at all and yanked his arm out of her grasp.

He was going to throw a fit again but Airachnid gave her pet a new silent command and suddenly, the creature was wrapping its huge claws around the seeker’s torso, lifting him slightly and rolling his lithe form over onto his front. The jet yelped in surprise and kicked out with his weak legs until they were quickly immobilized by the insecticon positioning its own legs over his. It loomed over him as the struggling seeker was forced on his servos and knees, one wrist still tied to the ground by a sticky web.  
His free servo lashed out, trying to claw and hit the creature behind and above him but his efforts were futile as the insecticon simply grabbed it and easily halted his efforts.

“No- no stop! Let me go! Hey! Y-you dumb insect!” Starscream panted out as he tried to move his legs out from under the creature, free his arm, damage the creature somehow- anything!

“He will breed you. I will let him fill you and breed you until you carry. And if you can actually give life to insecticon sparklings… then I will keep you, so that you may make me more warriors.”

Starscream freezed.

“Are you joking?!? You’re joking, right??? Th-that’s just- You can’t actually- …You CAN’T! Airachnid!” Starscream couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was sick! Yes, Airachnid was a horrible being but so was he and he would never do something so perverted!

Airachnid didn’t answer to Starscream’s babble. She gave another voiceless order and a click could be heard, when the insecticon retreated its spike panel. Starscream’s optics filled with terror when he lowered his helm to look at what was awaiting him. The insecticon’s member was already pressurized, the creature obviously riled up from eating out the seeker’s delicious valve, and it was huge. The bent shaft had many rounded ridges, yellow biolights traveling the base up to a bulbous head. The insect shifted a little to line its bulging member up with Starscream’s valve.

With renewed vigor, the seeker began to struggle again as soon as he felt the throbbing rod brush his aft and he wiggled his hip as much as he could to prevent the creature from finding his entrance.

The mech above him huffed in frustration but then Airachnid spoke up. “It seems like you two need a bit help. Here, let me~.”

She reached behind Starscream and before he could ask what she was doing, the insecticon gripped his hips to prevent him from struggling. Then the seeker let out an undignified squeak as he suddenly felt the leaking head being rubbed up and down between his plump valve lips. Airachnid teased him as she rubbed the lubricating head over his sensitive node. Then, the teasing stopped and Starscream choked when felt the giant cock pressing against his sloppy hole.

“A-Airachnid, please- please n- ahhhh…!”

The rim of his entrance widened around the huge bulb of a head as the insecticon began to press inside him. The air commander released breathy moans and whimpers at first, then squeaked when the head popped in. The insecticon above him shuddered at the sensation and decided to feel it again. It pulled out, the rim of the head stretching Starscream nicely, then buried the tip inside the tight heat again.

The small seeker made confused, weak little noises as the insecticon continued to thrust just the head of its cock in and out of his slick entrance. The vile creature was using the tight ring to massage the rim of its head.

After a few repetitions, Starscream thought he might go insane from the strange feeling. He could feel the tip leaking pre into his valve, lubricating him even more than he already is. He had lost all strength in his arms by now and his upper chassis fell down until he lay face-down, aft-up in the dirt.

“Ughn… th-this creature is d-disgusting…” Starscream murmured towards Airachnid who had moved to his side again. Starscream could easily reach her with his claws. If he wasn’t too busy weakly clawing at the ground from the foreign sensation in his valve.

The insecticon gunted.

“Make it- ah- stop d-doing that…! Ugh… it’s annoying- GAHHH!!!” He shrieked out when the insecticon suddenly thrust its length into his valve as far as it would go. It penetrated him until it met resistance with the jet’s panel to his gestation tank.

“Ack!! It’s TOO BIG!!! It’s too much! AH- YOU CAN’T JUST THRUST IN LIKE TH-THAT!!!” Starscream whined. His insides stretched around the thick girth, barely able to accommodate the wide shaft. But nothing tore. He had been eaten out by the creature’s thick tongue thoroughly enough beforehand.

For a few moments, the insecticon didn’t move, simply enjoying the unique feeling of the warm tightness around its cock. Its cock felt wonderful inside the cute seeker.

Starscream whimpered when the insecticon froze up with its huge member being buried inside him. It was so incredibly deep and he felt it throbbing against his mesh walls. The feeling wasn’t unbearable but it hurt a little and was very uncomfortable. His valve lips were stretched firmly around the massive girth deep inside him, so deep that his frame was forcing his gestation chamber to open up-

“Wait!? No, WAIT-“ Starscream gasped.

But it was too late. The pressure against his interior panel made his breeding programming spring to life and before the seeker could react, his inner entrance opened and the cock slid further inside him.

“Ahhh… Ohhh…hnng…” Starscream moaned as his gestation tank was filled with the insection’s mass.

The creature purred in pleasant surprise as it was now all the way inside the little frame. Its hips were pressed flush against the flier’s much smaller thighs and it let out a pleased rumble that Starscream could feel above and inside him.

Then, the insecticon pulled out, pulling the weak flier frame with it a little, until only the very tip was still inside.  
Starscream shrieked loudly when the insecticon buried its whole length inside the seeker in one smooth thrust, the head penetrating his gestation chamber.

Starscream was pulled backwards again, only to bounce forward when the insecticon re-entered him in another powerful thrust. Starscream continued to bounce back and forth when the giant insect began to pound into him in earnest, making the seeker gasp and moan helplessly and claw at the dirt ground uselessly.

“Ah- ah- ahhh- ah, uh… A-Airachnid- uhng…!” He tried to form coherent words but nothing but weak, pathetic squeaks and gasps would leave his throat.

The spider femme, who had sat back to enjoy the sight of Starscream getting fragged by her pet, leaned forward and took hold of the air commander’s free servo once again. And like before, he gripped her servo back without meaning to or even realizing. He was too far gone.

He just kept on moaning, his noises sounding more and more like he is enjoying the stimulations in his valve and gestation tank. Judging by the wet squelching noises, he must be lubricating like crazy.

When the insecticon shifted to drill even faster into the small seeker, Airachnid was caught off guard when the weak grip on her servo suddenly yanked her hard towards Starscream. She was immediately prepared to parry an attack by his sharp talons but instead of attacking her, he tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder to brace himself.

Airachnid blinked in surprise. Then released a quiet chuckle. She wouldn’t want to pull Starscream out of his trance like state. He was so caught up in the feeling of being humped by her pet that he desperately needed something to hold onto. Now the femme was curious what the seeker would do if she freed his other servo as well. It was risky but then she looked at the seeker’s teary, unfocused optics and knew he was too far gone to try anything.  
  
In a swift motion she neutralized the sticky restraint and Starscream’s servo shot up to wrap around the femme’s torso. He hugged Airachnid tightly, his face pressed against her middle as he kept moaning and whimpering. He had no idea what he was doing, his breeding programming having replaced any intelligent train of thoughts and he just needed to hold onto something.

Airachnid could feel wetness on her plates. The proud air commander must have started crying from the intense stimulation.

“Ahh- uhh- uhh- ohh-“ He moaned like a pleasure drone.

He could feel every bump on the throbbing cock against his walls, felt every pulse of it inside him. And most overwhelming was the head of the bulging shaft entering the tight rim of his gestation tank over and over.

The insecticon drooled on Starscream’s back and wings and purred happily the entire time it was pounding into the nice warmth.

After a while, the thrusts became quicker, as the length only left the seeker’s valve about half-way before it plunged back in. Starscream didn’t care that he was crying and moaning. The feeling of getting fragged by this huge cock was simply too much for him to handle. He also didn’t care that he was hugging Airachnid. It all began feeling so incredibly good.

His whines got cut off by the frantic thrusts and his grip on the spider femme tightened. He held onto her for dear life as his overload hit him like a shock, more tears spilling down his face and his eyes rolling into his helm. His valve clenched desperately around the massive girth still pounding away.

Soon, the sensation became too overwhelming and he let out desperate cries and whines when the overstimulation became too intense. He distantly felt a small servo petting his head and Airachnid whispering into his audials, what a good, little seeker he is.

The insecticon felt the cute valve clenching around its member like mad. It groaned at the feeling and gave a few more hard thrusts before burying its entire length as deep inside as possible. The mesh walls kept quivering and clenching around it, practically trying to milk the cock. And that, it did.

The insecticon let out a long groan and Starscream felt warm fluids pouring into his tank. His mouth gaped open when the flow of cum didn’t stop, even when his tank was completely filled, and the overdue transfluids seeped out of his still stuffed valve opening.

The giant creature was still filling him up and Starscream began to tremble from the uncomfortable feeling. How much could this thing produce??

“H-Help… uhn… it- it won’t…”

“Shhh, it’s alright. It will stop in a bit.”

Starscream still held on for dear life even when the pour of cum finally ceased.

His entire back array was covered in disgusting fluids, his thighs dripping with the creature’s overload. It was still buried cozily inside him.

“You can let me go now, you know. But if you like cuddling~…“ Airachnid began.

“Can’t… ah-… Can’t move…” Starscream rasped out.

“You did admirably, Commander. I’m so pleased with you~. I wasn’t expecting you to handle such a massive thing so well.”

The seeker looked up at her and put on a glare. Or at least, he thought it was a glare. To anyone else, he looked like a cute grump after getting his processor fragged out.

“I will… kill you for this…” He groaned before letting his helm fall flush against the femme’s middle again. “After I have rested…”

“What do you mean ‘rest’? My pet looks like he could go for another round or ten. I want to make sure that you will carry, so a few more loads in your tank won’t hurt…Which is exactly what we’ll do! Or rather, just you~. While I do enjoy your cuddly side, I have other things to do.”

Starscream couldn’t believe his audials. Didn’t want to believe them.

Suddenly, Airachnid got up and pulled out of the seeker’s embrace. His face fell into the dirt and he tried to swipe at her with his talons and grab at her.

“What?? No! You- You can’t leave me here like this!” He panicked.

The insecticon purred, enjoying the little wriggles of the flier because they made his valve move around its member.

Airachnid looked down at him. “Hmm, you are right. I should make sure that you can’t hurt your friend or yourself.” She crouched down and cuffed his wrists together, enveloping his entire servos in sticky web to make him unable to use his claws. “There. Now, I will have to excuse myself. But I do hope that you two will enjoy yourselves. I want my insecticon army by any means necessary, even if I have to let my pet frag you for days on end.”

And with that, she left.

“Wait!! You can’t do this!! Come back here, Airachnid! I am your commanding officAAAHCK-!!!” Starscream squeaked when the insecticon moved inside him.

It began its thrusting again, without ever having pulled out. The cave that would now be Airachnid’s base and Starscream’s breeding chamber was filled with obscene noises once more. Wet slapping sounds and the proud air commander’s breathless whimpers echoed through the dark, hollow space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Starscream's functioning now. Airachnid WANTS THAT ARMY!

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if you were expecting any actual fucking to happen, i care alot more for eating out and fingering.  
> But i still hope you enjoyed this!  
> I will try to upload Part 2 as soon as possible.


End file.
